Domain İlaveleri
= Additional Domains = Artifice Domain Granted Power Gain +4 bonus on Craft checks. The character casts conjuration (creation) spells at +1 caster level. (Those with access to both the Artifice and Creation domains cast conjuration creation spells at +3 caster level.) Artifice Domain Spells # Animate rope # Wood shape # Stone shape # Minor creation # Fabricate # Major creation # Hardening # True creation # Prismatic sphere Charm Domain Granted Power The character can boost his or her Charisma by 4 points once per day. Activating this power is a free action. The Charisma increase lasts 1 minute. Charm Domain Spells # Charm person # Calm emotions # Suggestion # Heroism # Charm monster # Geas/quest # Insanity # Demand # Dominate monster Community Domain Granted Power Use calm emotions as a spell-like ability once per day. Gain a +2 competence bonus on Diplomacy checks. Community Domain Spells # Bless # Status # Prayer # Greater status # Telepathic bond # Heroes’ feast # Refuge # Sympathy # Mass heal Creation Domain Granted Power Cast conjuration (creation) spells at +2 caster level. (Those with access to both the Artifice and Creation domains cast conjuration (creation) spells at +3 caster level.) Creation Domain Spells # Create water # Minor image # Create food and water # Minor creation # Major creation # Heroes’ feast # Permanent image # True creation # Genesis Darkness Domain Granted Power Free Blind-Fight feat. Darkness Domain Spells # Obscuring mist # Blindness # Blacklight # Armor of darkness # Summon monster V (only summons 1d3 shadows) # Prying eyes # Nightmare # Power word blind # Power word kill Glory Domain Granted Power Turn undead with a +2 bonus on the turning check and +1d6 to the turning damage roll. Glory Domain Spells # Disrupt undead # Bless weapon # Searing light # Holy smite # Holy sword # Bolt of glory # Sunbeam # Crown of glory # Gate Liberation Domain Granted Power The character gains a +2 morale bonus on all saving throws against enchantment spells or effects. Liberation Domain Spells # Remove fear # Remove paralysis # Remove curse # Freedom of movement # Break enchantment # Greater dispel magic # Refuge # Mind blank # Freedom Madness Domain Granted Power The character gains an Insanity score equal to half his or her class level. For spellcasting (determining bonus spells and DCs), the character uses his or her Wisdom score plus his or her Insanity score in place of Wisdom alone. For all other purposes, such as skills and saves, use Wisdom minus Insanity in place of Wisdom. Once per day, the character can see and act with the clarity of true madness. Use the character’s Insanity score as a positive rather than a negative modifier on a single roll involving Wisdom. Choose to use this power before the roll is made. Madness Domain Spells # Lesser confusion # Touch of madness # Rage # Confusion # Bolts of bedevilment # Phantasmal killer # Insanity # Maddening scream # Weird Nobility Domain Granted Power The character has the spell-like ability to inspire allies, giving them a +2 morale bonus on saving throws, attack rolls, ability checks, skill checks, and weapon damage rolls. Allies must be able to hear the character speak for 1 round. Using this ability is a standard action. It lasts a number of rounds equal to the character’s Charisma bonus and can be used once per day. Nobility Domain Spells # Divine favor # Enthrall # Magic vestment # Discern lies # Greater command # Geas/quest # Repulsion # Demand # Storm of vengeance Repose Domain The Repose domain is similar to the Death domain, but is granted by good-aligned deities whose clerics are barred from casting evil spells. Granted Power The character may use a death touch once per day. The death touch is a spell-like ability that is a death effect. The character must succeed at a melee touch attack against a living creature (using the rules for touch spells). When the character touches, roll 1d6 per his or her cleric level. If the total at least equals the creature’s current hit points, it dies. Repose Domain Spells # Deathwatch # Gentle repose # Speak with dead # Death ward # Slay living # Undeath to death # Destruction # Surelife # Wail of the banshee Rune Domain Granted Power Free Scribe Scroll feat. Rune Domain Spells # Erase # Secret page # Glyph of warding # Explosive runes # Lesser planar binding # Greater glyph of warding # Instant summons # Symbol of Death # Teleportation circle Scalykind Domain Granted Power Rebuke or command animals (reptilian creatures and snakes only) as an evil cleric rebukes or commands undead. Use this ability a total number of times per day equal to 3 + Charisma modifier. Scalykind Domain Spells # Magic fang # Animal trance† # Greater magic fang # Poison # Animal growth† # Eyebite # Creeping doom (composed of tiny snakes) # Animal shapes† # Shapechange †Affects ophidian or reptilian creatures only. Weather Domain Granted Power Survival is a class skill. Weather Domain Spells # Obscuring mist # Fog cloud # Call lightning # Sleet storm # Call lightning storm # Control winds # Control weather # Whirlwind # Storm of vengeance Category:Divine Rules